Dos enamorados o quizás más :3
by Clare99
Summary: Atsuya Fubuki es uno de los mejores ladrones de la ciudad, un día por casualidad se encuentra con una chica menor que él… Mal Summary.
1. Prólogo Una Chica Castaña

**Holaaaa, bien mi primer fic largo... Tengo hasta el segundo capítulo, subiré uno por semana. El buen trabajo que hace la inspiración en las vaciones :3 Es un ShirouxClare GoenjixAnnette ****FidioxClary y creo que AtsuyaxJanet una parejita nueva en mi mente :3**: **Lo siento a los que querian la otra historia de Clare y Clary me entraron ganas de escribir esta y hasta que la termine no escribiré la otra. Os dejo con el mini-prólogo :)**

**_Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece. Es de Level-5._**

**_Dos enamorados o quizás más :3_  
><strong>

_** Yo no soy un ladrón, pero pienso robarte un beso cada segundo que pase contigo.**_

_**Prólogo- Un ladrón de mucha estima.**_

Atsuya Fubuki caminaba por un mercado negro de su ciudad. Observó a unas chicas que vendían por allí. Se quedó mirando a una chica de cabello castaño y largo que estaba con los ojos cerrados. Su piel morena (aunque no en exceso) destacaba entre tanta piel blanca. El de pelo rosa se acercó a ver a la joven, intentó tocarle la mejilla y se sorprendió al verla gruñir a la vez que abría unos ojos verdes llenos de pena.

-No me toques- habló despacio.

A Atsuya le recordó mucho a su hermano y quizás por eso le gritó al _dueño_ de la joven. De todas maneras pronto sería su cumpleaños.

-¿Cuánto cuesta?- dijo rápido.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**¿Qué, les gustó ?eso espero, hoy subiré también el primer capítulo..._  
><em>**


	2. Lo que no pedí y se me concedió

**Aquí narran entre Shirou-kun y Clare-chan perdón si les lié. No se definir muy bien la personalidad de Shirou-kun, espero que se parezca mínimamente al verdadero :3**:

**Discleimer: (era así ?) Inazuma elven pertenece a Level-5, no a mí.**

_**Capítulo 1- Lo que no pedí y se me concedió.**_

_******Si no le quiero decidme por qué cada segundo que paso con él es efímero y cada sonrisa que me da es correspondida aunque este llorando. ¡Decidme por qué! Y no me digais que le amo, porque aunque mi corazón lo sepa, mi mente aún no.**_

_**POV´s: Shirou Fubuki **_

Al ver que me traía mi hermano maldecí. ¿Me había traído una chica? La veía ahí mirándome con esos ojos de color verde claro y me derretía.

-¡Fubuki Atsuya!

_**POV´s: Clare Hailstorm. **_

Miré a mis dos captores y me encogí en el vestido verde que me había dado el de pelo rosa.

-¿Qué Shirou?- preguntó el otro calmado.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre?- el otro daba vueltas en la habitación consternado.

Sabía que me estarían brillando los ojos, vaya dos patanes que eran mis _dueños._

-Sabes, me acordé de ti al verla.

Si no me parezco en nada a él. Pensé mirándolo a los ojos.

-No me parezco en nada a ella- declaró el de pelo platinado.

Su hermano rió.

-No te creas. Cuando la vi por primera vez me gritó.

-Porque eres insoportable- susurré bajito.

El que había gritado anteriormente me sonrió.

-Hola, me llamo Fubuki Shirou. Por favor llámame Shirou y este es mi hermano Fubuki Atsuya.

Me quedé prendida de su sonrisa.

Intenté sonreír pero mi miedo me lo impidió.

-Hailstorm Clare.

-Encantado- sonrió él.

Me encogí en el sillón en el que estaba sentada.

-Ven te enseñaré tu cuarto. Ya hablaré contigo Atsuya- le dijo aún tranquilo.

Le seguí caminando con dificultad, me habían mantenido atada mucho tiempo sin poder andar.

Al llegar a las escaleras me miró.

-Ya que veo que no andas muy bien, te ayudaré.

-No hace falta- testaruda.

-Como desees- no te atrevas a tratarme tan bien- te pido que disculpes a mi hermano por robarte y traerte.

-¿Robarme? Mejor dicho me compró.

El sonido de nuestros pies fue lo único que se escuchó por un rato.

-¿Compró?

Oh, inocente.

-En el mercado negro esta mañana.

Él me sonrió.

-Entonces debes estar agradecida con tu suerte de que haya sido el baka de mi hermano y que yo este aquí. Si no ahora estarías malherida y te hubiera violado un montón de gente.

Trague saliva.

Llegamos hasta una habitación de paredes blancas y plateadas.

-No sería lo peor de mi vida- era verdad.

-Pues esperemos que mejore- dijo trayendo una manta fina y poniéndola en la cama. Acomodó la almohada.

Sonó el reloj que marcaba las doce de la noche.

-Ven, te dejaré ropa mía para que la uses de pijama, mañana ya mandaremos a la asistenta a que te compre ropa.

Anduve nerviosa ante la idea de llevar ropa del chico. Me sentía como en las nubes solo estando con él.

Llegamos a una habitación un poco más grande que la mía. Tampoco me fijé en mucho. La paredes eran iguales que las mías pero con fotos. Me llamó atención una de el mundial de fútbol. Apenas lo distinguí mucho más joven con el uniforme de Japón.

-¿Jugaste el FFI?

-Si- sonrió.

-Yo era jugadora de Italia pero me lesioné.

Me tendió una camiseta de manga corta y un pantalón también corto, los dos de color negro.

-Cámbiate en el baño-dijo señalándome una puerta justo delante de la mía.

Se apoyó en la pared dispuesto a esperarme…

_**POV´s: Shirou.**_

Le esperé en la pared amarilla del pasillo. Cuando le vi cruzar por la puerta mientras apagaba la luz tuve que hacer un esfuerzo por no besarle. Llevaba mi camiseta que le llegaba por medio muslo y mi pantalón le llegaba un poco más abajo. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola de caballo que le llegaba por media espalda. Me fijé en las cicatrices de sus brazos pero no pregunté. Le llevé a su cuarto.

Me despedí con un _Buenas __Noches _mientras pensaba en sus cicatrices.

-Atsuya- le llamé.

Le encontré devorando una chocolatina.

-¿En el mercado negro?

Mi hermanito me sonrió.

-Iba a comprarte un regalito.

Perdí los nervios.

-¿Un regalo? ¡Atsuya!

-Vale, iba a alquilarle una a Fudo.

Cerré el puño.

-Lo siento hermano. Pero sé que te gusta.

-Encima- le dije al cielo.

-Has sonreído, has sonreído de verdad.

Y me di cuenta de que tenía razón de que había sonreído por primera vez desde el mundial. Desde que descubrí que Atsuya estaba vivo.

Y eso solo significa que le quiero.

**-.-.-.-**

**. Fué muy corto, pero si ponía lo siguiente confundiría mis ideas y en fin ¬¬ en el Work parecía más largo. Perdónnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn. Solo por eso les traere el siguiente capítulo especialmente largo (o eso espero) y haré un One-shot de regalo de Atsuya y Janet para que conozcan la pareja o haré un poco de Yaoi o Hetero de Inazuma . Elejir vosotros, como regalito :3 ( Si ** **no es de Atsu-kun y Janet eligan la pareja con una condición: NADA de Someoka y Shirou o Shindou x Kirino ni Mamoru-kunxNatsumi o EndoxFuyuka :))  
><strong>

**-¿Les gustó la frase del principio?** **Es mía, de un momento meloso xD**

**Por cierto voy a hacer un EdgarxFuyuka un día de estos que aunque la odie hacen buena pareja :) **

PD: Reviews plisssss...

Un abrazo:

**Clara (CocoClaryClare) :)**


	3. Inicio

_**Holaaaa.  
><strong>_**¿Qué? No esperaban leerme tan pronto ¿no?**

**Culpen a la Oreja de Van Gogh y a su disco por inspirarme. En realidad iba a tomarme hoy un día libre y no escribir. Estoy feliz, la frase del prinpio también es mía; al principio era otra. No me gustaba y en fin soy muy muy muy melosa xD. Se lo prometí no? 3.530 palabras sin mis comentarios y 21 páginas en Word aún así el próximo sera por lo menos una palabra más largo xD. ^^ Me costó, lo juro. Ya os dejo con el fic.**

**Advertencia: Melosidad extrema xDD**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, (aunque me encantaría)  
><strong>

_**Capítulo 2- Inicio.**_

_**Y comencé a verte cada día, a suspirar por nosotros cada segundo y añorarte cuando vos os ibais.**_

_**POV´S: Clare:**_

Me desperté. Me sorprendí al poder moverme con libertad. Alguien me zarandeaba con delicadeza del brazo.

-Clare...- me llamaba el chico.

-¿Si?- susurré.

-¿Estas bien?

-Si, hace siglos que no dormía tan bien, aunque mis pesadillas ahora son peores.

-Ya lo he escuchado- sonrió mi _dueño._

Espera… yo…¿le pertenecía?

-Cuéntame tus pesadillas- dijo cariñoso- quizás eso te ayude.

-No creo, además no son pesadillas; es…es mi vida.

Me sonrió y agradecí la poca luz, estoy colorada, me cuida tanto…

-¿Tu vida?- dijo sentándose en la cama.

Yo sonreí triste y encendí la luz de la mesilla de noche.

-No es que haya sido muy fácil desde que murieron mis padres y me separaran de mi hermana y ese asqueroso de Kageyama me raptara.

Bajé la mirada y me sorprendí al ver que me acariciaba el brazo para tranquilizarme.

-Antes decías que sería peor si mi _dueño _no fueras tú_ … _- Shirou-kun negó al escuchar eso.

-Yo no soy tu dueño Clare-chan.

¡No me llames Clare-chan!

No le hice caso.

-Ya me violó mucha gente** (n/: Yes, Clare perturbada).**

Shirou me miró.

-No…

Asentí a la vez que me ponía a llorar recordando todas esas veces que me habían forzado…

_**POV´S: Shirou-kun**_

Le abracé no se me ocurría hacer otra cosa. ¿Qué estaría pensando sobre Atsuya y sobre mí? Oh, no me vuelvas a llamar _dueño_ o te gritaré y el mundo entero sabe que no quiero hacerlo.

Cada uno de sus sollozos me parte el corazón. Atsuya tiene razón, le amo.

-No me llames _dueño_ te lo suplico- le dije en voz baja.

Ella levantó la cabeza que antes estaba apoyada en mi pecho.

-¿Por qué, acaso no lo eres?

-No lo soy, Clare.

-Pero…

-Llamarme así me hace pensar en lo que te habrán echo otros.

Sonreí.

La muchacha levantó la cabeza y me percaté que sus ojos brillaban entre lágrimas. Le cogí las lágrimas con el dedo. Le besé la frente.

-Intenta volver a dormir- le recomendé mientras me levantaba…

Una mano me impedía levantarme.

-¡No te vayas!- me gritó.

De lejos se oían los ronquidos regulares de mi hermano.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté sentándome.

-Le tengo miedo a la oscuridad.

Me recordaba a Kido, los pobres tocados por el estúpido de Kageyama.

-Entonces me quedaré contigo.

-Echo de menos a mi hermana.

-¿Dónde está? Si quieres podemos buscarla.

-No creo que la encontremos- se tocó una de las cicatrices- me pegaban con un látigo cada vez que me escapaba para buscar a mi hermana. La compraron un día antes que a mí.

-La buscaremos- dije tranquilo.

-No quiero causar molestia.

-No te preocupes.

Me quedé allí hasta que se durmió recostada en mí con la cabeza en mi hombro. Le intenté mover pero cada vez que lo conseguí ase abrazaba con fuerza a mi brazo.

-Shirou-kun- llamaba a veces.

Apenas dormité un poco, su sola presencia me hacía quedarme admirándola.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…**

_**POV´S: Clare.**_

El politono del móvil de el chico me despertó. Lo vi dormitar sentado en el borde de la cama, mientras que yo estaba abrazada a él. Era el primero que en un día no se adueñaba de mí.

-Shirou- llamé.

-¿Clare?- su voz era un par de tonos más grave.

-El móvil- señale el aparato.

-¿Si?- contestó adormilado- Ah, Fidio.

-¿¡Fidio!

-¿Clare?

**_-Fubuki, ¿dijiste Clare?_**

Le arrebaté el teléfono al otro.

-Capitán- llamé.

**_-¿Clare-chan? ¿Pero cómo?_**

-Ah, es una larga historia.

_**-¿Qué haces con Fubuki?¿Y más a esta hora, no habréis…? **_

**-**Calma, Fids.

**-_Y,__¿Clary?_**

Se me hizo un nudo al escuchar el nombre de mi hermana.

_**-Mejor, voy para halla, ¿has hablado con Ann?**_

-No, Fids, pero…

_**-Ahora mismo le llamo.**_

Escuché el sonidito que indicaba que había colgado.

-Impaciente- gruñí.

-¿Conoces a Fidio? ¿Y Ann?

-Te lo dije ayer, yo jugaba en Orfeo. Me voy a cambiar. Y lo de Ann, lo que tienes que saber es que es mi mejor amiga.

Corrí a cambiarme y peinarme. Me puse el vestido largo de color verde que me había dado el pelirosa.

Cuando terminé sonó el timbre. Seguía escuchando los ronquidos de Atsuya.

Corrí hacia la puerta donde estaba Shirou.

-Shirou-kun.

Él abrió la puerta, desviando su vista de mí.

Tres, dos, uno…

-¡Clare!- gritaron los dos al unísono casi tirando a Shirou.

La chica de pelo medio largo y rubio y ojos violetas entró junto con mi capitán.

Ann me abrazó. Dejando ver a un Goenji con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Hola- dije en voz baja.

-Clare ¿Qué…?- dijo señalando mis brazos.

Me los tapé con las manos.

-¿Y Clary-chan, no esta contigo?

-No, Fids.

Él se derrumbó.

No lo quiero explicar; no quiero que se compadezcan de mí. Que lloren. Que mi pobre capitán este peor que ahora y todo por mi hermana. Aunque ella…

Recuerdo bien lo que me dijo.

-Capitán- le llamé- Clary, me dijo que no la buscaras que no quería que sufrieras por ella.

-La buscaré de todos modos- pobre Fids.

Temo por él.

Siempre han hecho tan buena pareja.

Les conté como Kageyama nos raptó como compraron a mi hermana antes que a mí.

_TODO._

Acabé llorando en el sillón blanco.

_**POV´S: Shirou**_

Le abracé mientras sonreía.

Llamé a la asistenta y le mandé a comprar ropa con Ann y Clare. A la vez que Goenji refrenaba a Fidio que tenía los puños apretados y parecía furioso.

Parecía que amaba a la hermanita de Clare. Se llamaba esto…. ¿Clary?.

Si, eso.

_**POV´S: Clare…**_

¡Nooo!

Llevaba ya dos horas comprando y me dolía el alma solo pensar en lo que me esperaba. ¿Cómo decirle a Shirou-kun cuanto dinero se habían gastado las dos chicas en mí?

Ann como siempre adivinó mis pensamientos.

-Una tienda más- me cogí el rostro en las manos- de vestidos de fiesta- se me iluminaron los ojos, es el único tipo de ropa que me gusta comprar- Y no te preocupes la familia Fubuki es la más rica de Japón** (n/ :3 Perdón, pero es que si no … xD).**

Sonreí y nos dirigimos a la última tienda de la calle. Con vestidos de colores fríos en los escaparates.

Entramos y Nukre (la _asistenta)_preparó una _"pasarela"_. Ann que también necesitaba un vestido se puso a buscar conmigo. Y yo encontré dos que me gustaban.

-Yo ya me voy a preparar- ella dejó de buscar con las manos vacías y fue a su silla de "jueza".

Me coloqué rápido el que creía que me iba a quedar peor y salí.

Y ellas aplaudieron.

El vestido me llegaba hasta las rodillas de un color verde claro que se entremezclaba con blanco cuanto más bajaba. De escote de palabra de honor con un lacito en la cintura con un cinturón de corchetes **(n/ ¿qué? lo busqué en Google imágenes :3)**

Me dirigí al probador.

Y me puse rápido el otro traje.

Cuando salí no aplaudieron. Sus bocas eran unas O perfectas, lo que me hizo sonreír.

El vestido era plateado (si, fue el pelo de Shirou el que me impulsó a coger el traje). Tenía unas pequeñísimas mangas que me caían por debajo del hombro. Caía hasta poco más arriba de las rodillas. Se unía en la cadera con una imitación a un cinturón con una figurita de un copo de nieve, todo el vestido estaba lleno de una purpurina blanca y casi transparente.

Anduve pícara y cuando estaba cerca de ellas me di la vuelta y mandé un beso al aire.

-Ese para la fiesta- dijo Ann a la vez que Nukre sonreía.

-¿Fiesta?

-¿No te lo han dicho, verdad?- si no, no preguntaría- va a haber una fiesta de antiguos jugadores del mundial.

Entonces también irá Shirou.

-Y es de máscaras- dijo Ann mientras Nukre se levantaba.

-¿A dónde vas?

Ella solo sonrió.

Y apareció con una máscara y un par de zapatos los dos plateados.

Me los puse, rápidamente.

Los zapatos eran de tacón mediano. Tenían dos copos de nieve (uno grande y el otro más pequeño) cada uno.

El tacón tenía unas pequeñas manchitas verdes.

La máscara tenía unos bordados alrededor de donde iban los ojos con un copo de nieve en la derecha y en lo demás purpurina transparente.

_**POV´s: Shirou.**_

Le vi llegar con un montón de bolsas en los brazos al igual que las otras dos.

Le cogí la mitad de la carga a Nukre y a ella. Y cuando le fui a coger la bolsa más grande, negó y la presionó contra el cuerpo.

-Es mi traje para la fiesta- me riñó.

Vi con el rabillo del ojo como Ann cargaba a Goenji con todas sus compras** (n/ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)** y le besaba la comisura de la boca, sonriente.

-Entonces cogeré las otras bolsas- dije dejándole solo con un par de bolsitas pequeñas de cosas para la cara** (n/ si fuera mujer habría puesto cosméticos -.-) **y la gran bolsa del vestido.

Subí todo.

-Ah, -dije sonriendo- te he cambiado el cuarto.

-¿Qué?

Sonreí y giré hacia la derecha en camino a mi habitación.

Si fuera otra le hubiera dado un paro cardiaco.

Ella solo sonreía.

Me paré en la puerta que estaba enfrente de la mía.

Y la abrí.

Estaba pintada toda de verde y plata. Con una cama, un armario empotrado, un escritorio, un ordenador y una librería junto a la que había un silloncito de dos plazas muy mullido, donde leer.

A ella se le iluminaron los ojos, como yo esperaba. Se encaminó a la librería y buscó con la mirada. Cogió un libro con interés y lo leyó en voz baja, para sí.

En la portada decía:

_Clara Sánchez**(n/ no soy yo he? Es una autora bastante buena)**_

_Lo que esconde tu nombre._

Y sonrió, dejándolo en el escritorio.

-Gracias, Fubu-kun - y me quedé quieto escuchando el matiz de su voz al exclamar mi nombre.

Y le sonreí.

-Y me retiro.

_**POV´S Clare.**_

Me tendí en la cama de mi nueva _"habitación"_.

Empecé a guardar mis nuevas cosas en los cajones y cuando abrí uno vi sorprendida un cuadernito de color blanco que ponía:

_**Diario de Shirou Fubuki.**_

Lo abrí, parecía que el candado se había estropeado con el tiempo.

La fecha era de hace seis o siete años.

**_Atsuya__ ¡deja__ de__ leer__ mi__ diario!-_**ponía en la primera hoja en blanco**- _o __leeré__ el__ tuyo._**

Yo reí.

Y seguí leyendo.

_**Hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¡si! ¿qué me regalaran mis padres? ¿Ese perro que siempre quise?**_

Yo reí. Si, de nuevo.

La fecha de esa entrada…

Era dentro de una semana.

Así que ya tengo preparado un regalo para comprarte. **_Fubu-kun…_**

_**POV´S: Shirou.**_

Me levanté temprano por la mañana, y golpeé la puerta de Clare.

Me sorprendí al verla despierta, con el libro del día anterior en las manos.

-Buenos días- dijo.

Creí que era más dormilona.

-¿Te gusta el libro?

-Si, si no por qué me lo estoy releyendo.

-¿Releyendo?

Ella asintió.

-Vamos a ir en media hora a buscar a tu hermana.

Se levantó de un salto, con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.

Salí de su cuarto para dejar que se vistiera.

Bajé las escaleras, y me paré en la cocina.

-Hola, Nukre-chan.

Mi cocina era de gran tamaño y solo estaba separada del salón por una barra, donde me senté.

-Ve a despertar a tu hermano Shirou-kun.

-¿Me das un cubo de agua fría?- pregunté, a sabiendas de que lo necesitaría.

Nukre me tendió lo que tenía en las manos. Un cubo de metal lleno de agua, que además de estar congelada tenía unos pequeños cubitos de hielo por encima.

Con un trapito en el asa.

Andaba por el pasillo cuando me encontré con Clare, que caminaba vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta de media manga lila con una chaqueta también vaquera atada a la cintura. Su pelo estaba recogido en algo que no se muy bien como llamar.** (n/ esto… ¿qué? Es un chico. Además es una trenza de pez/espigas) **

-¿Qué haces con un cubo de agua?- preguntó mientras me sonreía.

-Despertar a Atsuya. ¿Vienes? Suele ser divertido.

Ella rió.

-A Janet-chan también le solíamos tirar un cubo de agua- dijo pensativa.

-¿Janet?

-Una amiga mía- sonrió- quizás debería presentarle a tu hermano.

-Quizás- sonreí.

Andamos hasta la habitación.

Esta estaba pintada de color blanco y dorado.** (n/ las pintitas doradas como si fuera gotéele)**

Atsuya estaba en una cama de mantas doradas, abrazado a un cojín.

-¡Shirou, dame mi chocolate!- gruñó.

Escuché reir a Clare y sonreí. Su risa es muy dulce y tierna.

Sin más preámbulos le fui a echar el agua pero ella me lo impidió.

Y me susurró al oído un plan.

-Atsuya te voy a coger el chocolate que tienes en tu mano- dije con la voz tan aterradora como pude.

-No, Shirou-baka- gruñó.

-¿Dijiste baka?- le dije al oído- ya te alcanzo Atsuya.

-No… ¡Shirou se enfadó!

Empezó a mover las piernas más rápido.

-Mi chocolate.

Clare intervino entonces.

-¡Corre Atsuya, que te alcanza!

-Oh, corre Atsuya-gimió.

-Te pillé- grité tirándole el cubo en la cara.

Y oí como Clare se reía más alto. Y me sonó a canto celestial. Y se paró el tiempo. Y noté el puñetazo de Atsuya en mi cabeza.

Ella dejó de reir.

-¡Baka!

-Déjalo Atsuya- me defendió mi… digo… Clare- lo organicé yo todo. Venga vamos a desayunar- dijo tirando de mí.

Atsuya sonrió pícaro.

Yo le solté una mirada de advertencia.

Y nos fuimos a desayunar para después irnos a buscar a la hermana de Clare…

_**Anticipo (Advertencia: Spoiler)**_

-¡Déjale en paz!

-¿A Hailstorm? Así que tu eres su nuevo dueño.

Abracé con más fuerza a mi hermana.

-Si- casi gruñó - y quiero a la hermana también.

.-.-.-

**¿Cual Hailstorm será?**

**¿Clare? ¿Clary? ¿Su hermana perdida? Vale eso último omitirlo xDDD**

**Reviews: :3**

_Noel:_ Técnicamente Atsuya-kun no estaba comprándole un regalo a Shirou. Pero si, ¡Vaya chico que es Atsuya!

_LovelyGirl84: _Holaaaa.

Etto es que el prólogo fue tan extremadamente corto que ni se merecía un review. Por eso decidí poner el primer capítulo aunque fuera muy, muy corto. A mi también me gusta que actualizen pronto aunque es muy difícil xD. _Tenemos _que querer a Atsuya, me cuesta un montón coger su personalidad, ¡¿por qué no aparece en la serie apenas? me tengo que estar inventando su actitud. Compró a Clare... ¿Si no le hubiera comprado donde estaría ahora? Yaoi... Si, pero prefiero el hetero. Como tu dices, para gustos los colores :3.

No me gusta el EdgarxFuyuka... ME ENCANTA (_Light: _Típico xDD) Hacen tan buena pareja y, hay que alejarla de Endo-kun.

Espero impaciente tu Review xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD.**  
><strong>

**Me reí escribiendo las reacciones de Atsuya. Espero que vosotros os riérais al leerlo, por lo menos que os sacara una sonrisa. Creo que Shirou no es Shirou neee. Good, incluiré a Janet en el capítulo siguiente creo, Clary también aparecerá y se descubrirá el triángulo amoroso de Nukre ajjajajaj. Ups... se me escapó la sorpresa. ¡Malditos dedos! Serán jugadores del Inazuma Japan los dos chicos y son muy amigos y se escriben muchos fan-fics de ellos dos como parejita yaoi. ¡Y me encantan y son... *Light le tapa la boca*. Upss Gracias Light -.- Ahora que lo pienso si en este fic aún Light no ha nacido que hace aquí.** Light:** Pu, incordiarte.**

**Preguntas que pido que respondan para ayudar a escribir (xD)**

**-La de el avance, ¿Clare o Clary?**

**Y esto ya es por saber que piensan (y como no lo respondan ¬¬).**

**-¿Quienes son los que forma el triángulo amoroso de Nukre? ¿Y con cual de los dos se queda? ¿Con los dos? ¿Con X? ¿O con el otro X?**

**Hasta el próximo capi,**

** Clara o CCC (CocoClaryClare) :3  
><strong>


	4. Rescate

_****_**Holaaa. Bien... ¡He actualizado pronto! Bien, lo primero que debo decirles es... descubriran las preguntas del anterior capítulo en este capítulo :3333. Por lo demás...**

**A si, este esta más meloso que los anteriores y tiene una gran cantidad de FidioxClary, un poco de parte super-mega melosa de AtsuyaxJanet y un poquitín de ClarexShirou :) **

**La frase del principio se ha convertido en un testamento (metáfora xD).**

**Este capítulo va dedicado a LovelyGirl84 (te voy a tener que empezar a llamar por el nombre que cuesta escribir tu nick cada dos por tres, espero que no te moleste) por ser la unica lectora que comenta _todos _mis fics de Inazuma *aplaude* Gracias wapa y que sepas que este fic te lo dedico entero. Por no perderte ni un solo capítulo (aunque este fic sea penoso xD)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5. Pero *coge aire* Janet, Clare, Clary, Ann y Nukre (y por supuesto la idea de este fic) me pertenecen (demasiados personajes -.-U)  
><strong>

_**Capítulo 3.**_

_**Un rescate arriesgado por amor.**_

_**Proteger, **_

_**Protegerte,**_

_**Proteger tu alma con mi cuerpo.**_

_**Abrazarte posesivamente.**_

_**Para declarar que eres mía.**_

_**Y que nadie, NADIE, te pueda llevar de mi lado.**_

_**Pero si tu lo deseas.**_

_**Vete.**_

_**Lejos de mí.**_

_**Pero si lo haces piénsalo dos veces.**_

_**Yo siempre estaré aquí para ti.**_

_**POV´S: Fidio Aldena.**_

¿Clary? No podía, no podía siquiera pensar en perderla y ahora corría por la ciudad deseando encontrarla.

Corriendo todo lo rápido que podía. Sonriendo cada vez que te recordaba y deseando tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo. Que te quedaras junto a mí para siempre. El no volver a escuchar el sonido acampanado de tu voz me corroe el alma. La última vez me gritaste. Clary-chan.

Quiero pedirte perdón…

_Corría hacia el avión. Tu te ibas a ir. No permitiría que volvieras a Japón y que pudieras morirte por el camino._

_-¡Clary!_

_Tu hermana subió._

_-Te espero arriba._

_Tu te veías tan mona con el vestido azul. Tu brazo estaba escayolado, pero tu sonrisa intacta._

_O eso creí._

_Ya habías cambiado._

_Y para mal._

_Yo tenía el chándal de Italia._

_-Me voy, el avión me espera- me rechazaste._

_Te cogí el brazo._

_Y tu me lo hiciste soltar casi hirientemente. _

_-No._

_-Pero, Clary-chan._

_-¡No me llames por el nombre!- me gritaste cerrando los ojos. _

_-Hailstorm-chan._

_-¡Déjame en paz!_

_Tu voz me hizo huecos en el alma. ¿Lo sabías?_

_Creo que sí._

_En aquellos instantes Kageyama iba detrás de vosotras y tu lo que hiciste era salvarme. De tu manera, pero me salvaste._

_Por eso te sigo amando, aún cuando no conocía el porque._

_Y si me lo hubieras dicho te hubiera protegido, hasta la muerte._

_Mi amor._

_**POV´S: Clare.**_

-Pobre Fidio- decía yo cada dos por tres.

Clary-baka le hizo mucho daño, me cuesta admitir que no puedo ayudarles.

Atsuya nos a dejado a Shirou y a mi en el coche. Yo llamaría mucha atención en el mercado negro, había estado expuesta por allí mucho tiempo como para pasar desapercibida.

Agradecí para mí que Shirou fuera tan, tan caballeroso y cuidadoso conmigo y que se hubiera quedado.

Me temblaba el cuerpo.

Clary…

Vi aparecer a Atsuya y boté en el asiento de atrás del coche de Shirou.

-A la calle Hitstone- ordenó Atsuya sorprendentemente serio.

Yo le sonreí.

Shirou le dio una tableta de chocolate con leche, y no pude evitar sonreír, a sí que por eso estaba serio.

Reí.

Janet.

Su forma de devorar chocolate con leche me recordaba a la del otro Fubuki.

Harían buena pareja.

Concéntrate, Clare.

Clary, Clary, Clary, Fidio.

Me golpeé la cabeza con la mano.

-Encontraremos a tu hermana- me aseguró el mayor de los Fubuki.

-Seguro- dijo Atsuya entre mordiscos a la tableta de chocolate.

Gracias, Shirou, y tu también Atsuya. No lo dije, quizás debería decirlo; pero se me quebraría la voz, si o si.

Y no quería que Shirou sufriera…

¿Por qué? Digo ya se es mi _casero_y todo eso pero por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en él.

Ah, Clary por Dios ayúdame.

Shirou detuvo el coche y se bajó a la vez que Atsuya.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Shirou me abrió la puerta como un caballero.

Yo le sonreí nerviosa.

-Shirou…

-No te preocupes, Clare.

Y salí corriendo buscando a mi hermana.

Y allí encontré a Fidio dentro de aquella casa enorme, junto con un hombre y… Janet y Clary.

Corrí con más fuerza hacia ellas.

-¿Clare?- las dos parecían perturbadas por verme.

Y Shirou se puso delante mía.

Abracé a Clary y a Janet.

Fidio se puso al lado de mi _casero._

Yo notaba a Shirou muy tenso y su cara debía de expresar rabia contenida.

Se giró y me sonrió…

_¿Pícaro?_

_**POV´s Shirou Fubuki:**_

-¡Déjale en paz!- le grité al ver que intentaba coger a Clare.

-¿A Hailstorm? Así que tu eres su nuevo dueño.

Abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana.

-Si- gruñí intentando parecer seguro- y quiero a las otras dos.

-¿A sí?- rió el hombre.

-Te pagaré el doble de lo que pagaste por ellas.

-¿A si?- dijo levantando la ceja.

En aquel instante entró mi hermano con un maletín de color negro.

-¡Fubuki!- gritó el hombre.

Atsuya levantó la ceja.

-Con que Reds, en persona.

A partir de ahí empezaron una guerra de miradas.

No se ni como Atsuya ganó (al parecer, quien entenderá a estos bakas.)

Le lanzó el maletín que como yo sabía tenia una gran cantidad de billetes.

Abrió el maletín y se relamió los labios.

Arrastré a las chicas hasta mi coche.

Clare simplemente me sonrió.

Janet nos miraba con desconfianza, sobre todo a Atsuya.

Y Clare…

_**POV´s: Clary Hailstorm.**_

Yo miré a Fidio.

Una y otra vez.

Desconfiada.

Le quise pedir perdón.

Simplemente me condujo hasta un coche, en silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunté.

Él no me miró.

-A casa de los Fubuki.

Quizás debía quejarme.

Pero no tenía fuerzas.

Me senté en el asiento del copiloto.

Fidio no arrancó.

Agachó la cabeza.

Y… me abrazó.

-Clary… te quiero pedir perdón… yo no lo sabía…- me susurró, con la cabeza en mi hombro.

-Fids…- solo llamarlo así le calmó- Yo… yo soy la que debería pedirte perdón. No quise decirte lo de Kageyama…

-Lo hiciste para protegerme- me replicó él.

-Pero, aún así…

Le susurré.

-No me pidas perdón- me replicó de nuevo.

Levantó por primera vez la cabeza y vi que estaba conteniendo lágrimas, en esos hermosísimos ojos azules.

Y, le besé; feliz de poder verle, notarle junto a mí aunque creía que era un sueño.

Y no llorar porque, él ya estaba junto a mí.

Se apartó al rato de mi por falta de aire.

-Vamos, nos queda aún un rato para llegar a casa de Fubuki.

Y sin hablar más, le estuve contemplando mientras conducía, feliz de poder escuchar su respiración de nuevo.

_**POV´s Janet Lemonade:**_

Estaba en el coche con Clare a mi lado.

Me extrañaba ver que estaba sonriente.

Los otros dos muchachos (que parecían hermanos) charlaban, peleaban y reían.

-No lo entiendo, Clare- susurré.

El chico que estaba sentado en el asiento del copiloto rió y se giró.

-Hola señorita- me _saludó._

-Perdón por la mala educación- dijo el otro- yo me llamo Fubuki Shirou y el es mi hermano Atsuya.

-Es una historia muy larga Janet…- me dijo mi amiga.

-Aún así cuéntala.

Vi como el otro chico cogía una tableta de chocolate con leche.

Suspiré, ¡qué hambre!

-¡Atsuya!- le riñó Clare para mi asombro, cogiendo la tableta.

-Dame el chocolate, Clare- le amenazó el Fubuki.

-No, que luego estas hiperactivo y no hay quien te soporte.

Shirou rió.

-No se lo des Clare, que luego cuesta despertarle.

Miré a Clare y noté como si estuviera recordando algo a la vez que reía.

Esto es muy raro…

No son nuestros _dueños__…_

-Si te esperas a que lleguemos para contártelo te doy la mitad de la tableta.

Asentí con los ojos en forma de corazoncitos, estilo anime.

Clare sonrió y me dio la mitad de la tableta mientras Atsuya le miraba con mirada asesina.

Le tiró a Fubuki un cuarto de tableta mientras que ella se comía lo demás.

Atsuya le miró más relajado.

Y me miró por primera vez a los ojos.

Y me quedé allí mirándole tiernamente.

No, me estaría enamorando…

Por supuesto que si, Janet.

-Tu debes ser Janet ¿verdad?- dijo el de pelo plata.

Yo asentí.

El de pelo rosa sonrió.

-Janet, Janet, pues mira suena bien.

Yo le sonreí un poco miedosa.

Pero seguí prendada de su sonrisa y su mirada.

_**POV´s Clare Hailstorm:**_

Yo guiñé un ojo a Shirou y señale con la vista a Atsuya y a Janet, uno perdido en la mirada del otro. Shirou que acababa de parar el coche por que habíamos llegado me sonrió.

Carraspeó.

-Par de tortolos ¿van a seguir viéndose con caras de idiotas o vamos a casa?

Se pusieron rojos y yo choqué la palma con Shirou.

Una corriente de energía eléctrica me recorrió el cuerpo.

Sonreí.

Entramos en la casa Fubuki.

Ann nos esperaba con Goenji en la entrada y se tiró sobre Janet cuando le vio.

Cuando por fin Ann le dejó respirar exclamó.

-¡Ya si que no entiendo nada!

Yo reí.

En aquel momento entraron la parejita de novios que formaban mi hermana y mi capitán.

Les expliqué la larga historia que se habían perdido.

Notaba a Shirou detrás mía.

Al final me he acostumbrado a tenerlo cerca de mí cada segundo.

Quizás sea lo mejor.

Me da seguridad tenerlo cerca. ¿Pero que es eso que siento cuando me sonríe?

Tengo que hablar con Clary.

_**Un rato después: habitación de Janet en casa de los Fubuki.**_

_**POV´s Clare Hailstorm:**_

Janet, Clary, Ann y yo estábamos en la habitación de Janet.

Les expliqué rápido lo raro que me sentía cuando estaba cerca de Shirou.

Mi hermanita rió.

-Eso es que estas enamorada.

-Por supuesto- asintió mi mejor amiga (Ann).

Yo me puse colorada.

-Ah, mi hermanita crece… -dijo mi hermanita.

Yo me enfadé.

-¡Clary! Si apenas eres dos minutos mayor que yo- gruñí.

Ella se rió.

Janet devoraba una bolsita de Lacasitos que le había dado Atsuya.

-¿Y Janet tu ya sabes lo que sientes por Atsuya?- dije pícara.

Ella se puso muy colorada.

-Solo compartimos la afición por este precioso dulce- las tres le miramos con una gota en la frente.

En aquel instante llegó Nukre.

Hacía minutos que le había presentado a Clary y a Janet.

-He echado a Atsuya de la puerta- dijo mientras se sentaba a nuestro lado.

A Janet le salió una gotita de la cabeza.

-¿De qué hablabais?- dijo.

-De que a Janet le gusta Atsuya- repliqué.

-Y que a Clare le gusta Shirou- dijo la otra retándome.

-Paz…- se interpuso Ann- ¿Y a ti Nukre quién te gusta?

-Yo…- Nukre carraspeó- tengo un problema…

-¿Cuál?- pregunté con ganas de saber la respuesta.

Empezó a juntar dos de sus dedos.

-A mi… me gustan dos chicos…

Las cuatro le miramos…

-¿Y?- preguntó Ann.

-Los dos se me han declarado.

Nos quedamos paradas, pensando (por lo menos yo.)

-¿Cómo se llaman?- preguntó Clary.

-Son Hiroto y Midorikawa de Inazuma Japón…

Ann le miró sorprendida.

-A si que ellos…- murmuró.

_**Mientras tanto…**_

_**Con los chicos…**_

_**POV´s Fubuki Shirou:**_

Goenji, Fidio y yo mirábamos animadamente el televisor.

Estaban echando el partido de fútbol del la final del Torneo Frontier, el Raimon contra la Royal Academy.

Iban empatados.

Endo era el entrenador del Raimon, todos le apoyábamos.

En aquel instante apareció mi hermano.

-Nukre me ha echado.

-Normal, nunca se debe espiar a un grupo de chicas cuando hablan de _cosas __de__ chicas_**(n/chicos del mundo por favor aprended de Goenji T.T)**- dijo Shuuya.

Yo me levanté.

-Voy a avisar a las chicas de que esta jugando el equipo de Endo.

Aldena y Goenji me miraron escandalizados.

-No, debes interrumpirles- dijeron al unísono.

-Solo voy a decirles que juega el equipo de Endo y que voy a preparar la cena, hoy es el día libre de Nukre…

-Hazlo bajo tus propias consecuencias.

Subí las escaleras.

Que brutos y exagerados eran los dos.

Llamé a la puerta.

Y Janet me abrió.

Estaban sentadas formando un corrito.

-Os venía a avisar de que esta jugando el equipo del capitán contra la Royal y que voy a preparar la cena.

Las cinco chicas le sonrieron.

-Ahora bajamos- dijo Clary.

Bajé al salón y miré a los dos chicos que estaban acomodados en el sillón blanco de tres plazas…

-No he escuchado gritos- dijo Atsuya.

-Porque no ha habido- dije mirándolos con una sonrisa.

_**Avance (Spoiler):**_

Me encaminé hacia el lugar donde estaban las bebidas.

Y vi a una chica muy, muy guapa.

Ella me sonrió.

-Hola.

**Reviews:**

(o en este caso solo uno T.T** _Light: _**Pues tarda una semana en actualizar y tendras más -.-)

**Nuria (apartir de ahora te llamo por el nombre (si te molesta me avisas oky?)) : **

Te gusta mi fic... Gracias, gracias, gracias *le hace una reverencia con lágrimas en los ojos* **Light: **exagerada -.-

Lo adivinaste, de alguna manera rara es así aunque lo he cambiado mucho del Spoiler al fic :)

No te creas una de dos es bastante xDD A demás era muy muy difícil adivinarlo sobre todo por que ni yo lo tenía muy claro.

xDDDDDDDDD Por supuesto que se quedaba con uno de los dos X xD

He cogido la personalidad de Atsuya... ¿De verdad? *brillitos en los ojos* Me alegro un montón de que te rieras( pero no de que tus padres pensaran llevarte al Psicólogo, aunque contarle tus cosas a los demas es... entretenido)

Espero, como siempre impaciente tu opinión.

Abrazos...

**¿Qué les pareció? Soso como siempre verdad -.-UUUUU.**

**Rincón Historia Interactiva :3 (o RHI :3 xDDDDDD)**

- **Repito: ¿Mido-chan? ¿Hiro-chan? ¿Los dos? ¿Ninguno? ¿Se enamora Nukre de otra persona xD? *si es asi inserte en su review que personaje***

**-¿Qué pareja es la del avance? *Nota: lo del avance se situará en la fiesta***

**-¿Por qué a Shirou no le gritaron?**

**Adios,**

** CocoClaryClare **

**(Clara)  
><strong>


	5. Baile de Máscaras

Holaaa**. Esta vez tardé bastante. :( Feliz navidad(?) y próspero año nuevo (aunque intentare actualizar antes)  
><strong>

**9 días xD, pero es que las navidades son las navidades. Por cierto a partir de este capítulo (como notaran si leen el spoiler) el fic cambia bastante y habrá un poco de drama. (Aunque se me de muy mal) Y si no me equivoco una *Aparece Light y le tapa la boca* Upss que se me escapa. xDD. Bueno, a lo que iba capítulo cortito y según yo lioso y raro. pero necesitaba este capítulo de transición de una trama y otra.**

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5.**

**Advertencias: Los lectores se pueden liar por el cambio de narrador cada 2x3.  
><strong>

_**Capítulo 4 .- Enmascarados.**_

_**¡Te amo!**_

_**¿Sabes quién soy? **_

_**Soy la otra mitad de tu corazón pero tu debes descubrir como me llamo.**_

_**POV´s: Shirou Fubuki.**_

-¡Clare, Janet, Nukre!- llamé- nos tenemos que ir a la fiesta.

Ann vivía en casa de Goenji y Clary en casa de Fidio, pero solían venir a comer y cenar.

Habíamos invitado a Janet.

Vi aparecer a Nukre.

Llevaba puesta su bata de color morado y un moño en el pelo.

-No vamos a ir, Shirou.

Les miré muy extrañado.

-Janet tiene fiebre y nos vamos a quedar a cuidarle.

-¿Está bien?- dije, a la vez que hacía el amago de subir.

-No subas- están tramando algo, fruncí el ceño- es muy contagioso.

Me rendí, conocía a Nukre de siempre y sabía que no conseguiría nada insistiendo.

Me puse la chaqueta de mi esmoquin y salí, yendo al coche donde estaba mi hermano.

_**POV´s: Clare Hailstorm:**_

Resoplé. La verdad, odio la idea de mentir a los chicos.

-Y ahora, las lentillas.

-¿Lentillas?- dije escandalizada.

No, mis ojos… Es lo único que me gusta de mi físico.

-Sobre todo tú. Esos ojos verdes solo los tenéis tú y tu hermana y los tuyos destacan más.

Agaché la cabeza, por el bien de todas debía ponérmelas.

Nukre me las colocó con delicadeza y me miré en el espejo.

Eran de color marrón, se entremezclaban con el color de mis ojos normales y soltaban destellos verdes en ocasiones.

Quizás no era lo mejor para mis ojos.

Janet se puso unas lentillas azules que destacaban por que antes sus ojos eran castaños.

Su cortito pelo pelirrojo apenas caía por su cuello.

Nukre se había puesto lentillas marrones rojizas.

Y fuimos hacia el coche.

_**POV´s: Shirou Fubuki:**_

Me puse mi máscara de color plata y sonreí.

Toqué en el bolsillo un objeto cuadrado.

Ah…

El brazalete que le iba a regalar a Clare para el baile.

Sabía que Atsuya tenía otra parecida.

Cuando entramos lo primero que hice fue ir a por una Coca Cola a la mesa de la derecha estaba todo decorado festivamente.

Me encontré a Endo por el camino con un esmoquin negro.

-Hola, Fubuki.

Aki iba sujeta a su brazo, llevaba un vestido anaranjado blanquecino por las rodillas con encajes en el pecho.

Hablamos un rato, no demasiado, añoro demasiado a Clare y apenas nos conocemos de unos días.

Al final había ganado la Royal Academy** (n/ :3 Gracias por la idea Nuria xD).**

Endo alababa a su equipo y Aki solo sonreía.

Yo me escaqueé en silencio. Tenía una gran necesidad de una Coca Cola.

Cuando llegué vi a una chica guapa, muy guapa.

Tenía el cabello largo y suelto.

Tenía un vestido corto por encima de las rodillas de color plateado con un falso cinturón y dos copos de nieve, al igual que los zapatos.

La máscara era blanca con otro copo.

Creí que era ella pero descubrí que tenía los ojos castaños.

-Hola- dijo mientras me sonreía.

Cogió un vaso y una botella de Nestea.

-Hola- saludé, con la música apenas escuché mi voz.

-Ven,- me dijo- ven a bailar conmigo- me dijo mientras me cogía de la mano y se ponía a bailar lentamente.

_**POV´s: Annete:**_

Caminé al lado de Shuuya.

Él iba vestido con el típico esmoquin.

Mi vestido era rojo hasta las rodillas, muy básico, en la muñeca llevo la muñequera que me ha regalado Shuuya. Dice Yuuka que ella la ha elegido, no me extraña.

Tiene una rosa roja muy bonita que parece que me enreda la mano y por debajo hay una A y una S entrelazadas, que son el broche.

Me condujo hacia la pista, callado como siempre.

Shuuya me da un beso en la frente yo le echo mi aliento cálido en el cuello, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

Adelante atrás, adelante atrás.

El ritmo lo llevo yo, él solo me sigue.

Me pica la máscara roja que llevo puesta.

-Shuu…- te digo cuando te apartas.

Me sonríe mientras me lleva a un balcón que da vistas a la gran casa de Kido donde se celebra la fiesta.

Me susurra palabras al oído y yo me apoyo en él.

Me quita la máscara a la vez que yo la suya.

Y allí entre abrazos y besos me pierdo con Shuuya.

Ahora que pienso.

Annete Goenji…

**_POV´s: Fidio Aldena:_**

Clary me está esperando en mitad de la pista. Se ha comprado un vestidito azul, básico por las rodillas. Tiene unas piedritas en el cinturón y el pecho.

Me acercó a ella.

-Hola, mi amor.

-Hola, Fids- me dice con esa sonrisa tan dulce.

Le cojo la muñeca y con un movimiento le pongo la muñequera.

Es muy ancha de color azul y tiene bordes en plata. Abajo están unidas una C y una F. La azucena esta en su muñeca.

-¿Y esto? - me pregunta acarameladamente muy cerca de mis labios.

-Un regalo, todas los chicos le dan su muñequera a sus acompañantes en este baile.

-¿Azucena?- me pregunta melosa.

Le cojo un mechón de su pelo, uno de dos de los únicos que están sueltos del moño.

-Te encantaban- susurré.

-Y ahora aún más- me besaste la mejilla.

Te sonreí.

Seguí bailando, derecha, atrás, izquierda, adelante.

Te beso.

Adelante, atrás, me sonríes, atrás.

Aquí se acaba el baile y empieza el siguiente pero Clary me saca de la pista, empujándome suavemente la espalda…

_**POV´s: Nukre ****( n/ busco apellido para ella ):**_

Allí estaban los dos juntos, como amigos que son. Creo que desconocen que el otro se me ha declarado.

Ah, y ahora como me pongo a hablar con ellos.

En todo eso, Midorikawa se me acerca con Hiroto un poco más atrasado.

-Hola- saluda.

Yo hago un gesto con la cabeza.

Quizás debería ser menos brusca.

-Hola- dijo Hiroto.

Yo sonreí.

Y se me ocurrió aquella idea que, me arreglaría un poco las cosas.

Le saludé con la mano, a pesar de que estaba muy cerca.

-¿Por qué no hablas?- dijo Hiroto.

Yo hice un gesto con la cabeza diciendo NO.

-¿No puedes?

Yo asentí.

-Ah, eres muda- dijo Midorikawa, con un helado en la mano que habrá sacado de la mesa de postres.

Yo le miré con mala cara, fingiendo.

Y le saqué la lengua.

Hiroto me sonrió.

-¿Vienes? - me dijo Hiroto- Vamos a buscar una amiga. Por cierto yo soy Hiroto.

-Y yo Midorikawa.

Yo sonreí.

Busqué mi móvil y escribí.

_Yo soy Hikari. Encantada._

_**POV´s: Shirou Fubuki:**_

La chica se cansó de bailar y me sonrió y yo me quedé prendado de su sonrisa.

Saqué el brazalete de mi bolsillo.

Se lo coloqué en la muñeca mientras nos dirigíamos a uno de los balcones.

-¿Y esto?- me dijo.

-¿No lo sabes? Cada chico le tiene que dar el brazalete a su acompañante.

Mi brazalete tenía un copo de nieve y lo demás era todo plateado.

Rió.

-¿Un copo de nieve?

Yo puse los ojos en blanco.

-Soy un defensa de hielo** (n/ como aquí Atsuya-kun sigue vivo Shirou nunca fue delantero).**

-Y si venías sin acompañante porque te lo has traído.

Dijo mientras se sentaba en una silla que había por allí.

-Se lo pensaba dar a mi enamorada- dije mientras reía.

Ella me sonrió.

- ¿Y cómo se llama?- me dijo sonriente.

Me senté en una silla enfrente suya.

-Clare.

Ella cogió aire y por un momento sus ojos chispearon con chispas verdes en vez de castañas.

-Shirou…- su voz me recordó a Clare en aquel momento- me dejas cinco minutos y vuelvo.

Me quedé allí viendo como se iba…

_**POV´s: Janet:**_

Te estuve buscando por mucho rato, Atsuya.

Al final cuando te encontré te estabas enrollando con una chica rubia.

Ah, por Dios, Atsuya.

Carraspeé cuando pasé por su lado.

Atsuya se giró cuando yo ya llevaba unos veinte metros por delante.

-¡Janet!

Yo no me giré es decir, se supone que yo no soy Janet.

Él corrió hasta ponerse delante mía.

-JANET.

Me quedé mirando esos ojos de un color que no se describir.

-Sé que eres tú, Janet. Aunque llevas lentillas.

Yo seguí andando esquivando a Fubuki.

-Déjame en paz, Fubuki.

Él volvió a ponerse delante mía.

-Janet… Perdón.

-QUE ME DEJES EN PAZ- dije, perdiendo la paciencia.

Él agachó la cabeza al escucharme gritar.

Menos mal que con la música no se escuchó mucho…

Bajé la cabeza.

Mi vestido rosa era bastante corto, por un poco encima de las rodillas con el pelo recogido en una coleta baja.

-Janet,… lo siento -me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Atsu…

Me abrazó con más fuerza.

-Atsuya, ya que me has reconocido me voy a quitar las lentillas. Déjame.

Me acompañó hasta la puerta. Allí estaba Shirou.

Allí dentro estaba Clare, sonriente.

Antes de que me saludara empecé a quitarme las lentillas.

-¿Qué pasa Jan?

-El baka de Atsuya se estaba liando con otra.

Clare me cogió los hombros.

Casi sin querer me relajé. Cuantas veces me había calmado…

-¿Está fuera?- preguntó sentándose al lado de los lavabos.

Asentí.

-Entonces está con Shirou- me di cuenta de que ella ya no llevaba las lentillas y sus ojos chispeaban felices- no hablemos de lo mio -repuso adivinando mis pensamientos- ¿Te a pedido perdón?

-Si.

-Dale una oportunidad y déjale que se explique. No pierdes nada.

Suspiré mientras me quitaba la otra lentilla.

-Y escúchale.

Salí de los baños.

-Atsuya Fubuki te dejo cinco minutos para que me des una explicación coherente- dije intentando aparentar seguridad.

Él asintió mientras me conducía a un rincón calmado de la sala.

Quizás Clare tenía razón.

_**POV´s: Clare Hailstorm.**_

Me encaminé hacia la puerta.

Shirou me esperaba nerviosamente allí.

-Hola, Shirou- dije y me reconoció aunque llevaba puesta la máscara.

-¿Clare qué…?- me miró sorprendido.

Le conduje hasta el balcón y me senté en la silla.

Levanté la muñequera.

-La de antes era yo Shirou.

Él se sentó.

-Así que sin querer, me he declarado- sonrió.

- Y eres correspondido- sonreí quitándome el antifaz.

Me senté en sus rodillas.

Cogió con sus manos mi rostro y yo me deje conducir a su boca.

Fue un beso suave solo labio con labio.

Que por cierto, no se como la gente puede describir como saben los labios de una persona si tienen cada uno un sabor propio.

Ah, concéntrate Clare.

Cuando Shirou se separó me susurró.

-Te amo- y su voz sonó mucho más dulce de lo normal.

-Te amo- correspondí.

Y esta vez le besé bien; desesperadamente.

_**POV´s: Janet:**_

-Yo…- intentó explicarse Atsuya- yo no quise hacerlo.

Le miré.

-Vale, si no me obligó ni nada. Pero es que como la gente normal tengo las hormonas muy…

Le miré con furia.

-Ah. Janet…

Yo cogí aire.

-Lo siento mucho -cerró los ojos- es que me sentía mal por que estabas _mala._

Por cierto me debes una explicación.

-Bien. Atsuya te lo diré de una vez. Quizás pienses que esto no me importa y tal y cual… Pero… TE AMO- grité.

Me miró.

-Janet… -bajé la cabeza.

-Y se que no me correspondes porque sino no hubieras estado con la otra chica y…

-TE AMO - me gritó también.

-¿QUÉ?

**_Spoiler:_**

_**Abracé con fuerza a Clare.**_

_**-No te la llevaras de mi lado. Por encima de mi cadáver.**_

_**-Pues entonces te mataré a ti, pequeño entrometido y luego; iré a por mi mascota.**_

_**Rió aquel ser despreciable.**_

_****_**Reviews:**

**Noel:**

Siii, queria**  
><strong>ponerle un poco de comedia y todo eso...

Siii aunque no comparten muchas aficiones más (?)

( y por tercera vez) Siii asi es como imagino yo a un Goenji más maduro.

**Nuria:**

Hola...

Gracias :)

Es que... Es PENOSO con todas sus letras no mientas ¬¬ **Light: Pasota **De nada, te la mereces. No ves Light ahora le caes mal *Light pone cara de cachorito* Vale, vale... Lo siento has esperado muchito pero yo creia que había pasado menos tiempo (sinceramente desde la parte en la que habla Endo la he escrito hoy. Sepp)

Es que no lo tenía claro ni yo. Ahora a rebanarse la cabeza para pensar con quien queda Nukre.

La verdad es que no va a haber muchos momentos tiernos entre Clare y Clary si me preguntas la verdad es que hoy estoy depre y lo primero que se me ocurre es que asesinen a Clare ahh. Siii, momento meloso a tope xD. Pobrecitas tus uñas.

**Atsuya: OYE Janet: Admitelo so borde ***se miran asesinos*

No creas es la parte en la que Shirou (ahhh iba a escribir Shawn .) ve a Clare creo *mira el capítulo anterior* Siii.

Gano la Royal :).

Espero impaciente tu review.

Besitos y abracitos y felices navidades.

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Rincón Historia Interactiva :3 (o RHI :3 )  
><strong>

-¿Qué pasa en el Spoiler? ¿Quién es el malo?( esta muy claro quien es xD)

-Ayudenmé ¿Con quién se queda Nukre?

-¿Cuál es la cosa que va a haber en el fic que casi se me escapa?

**Voy con prisa asi que...**

Abrazos:

Clara (CocoClaryClare)


	6. NO

Holaaaaaaaaaa**. Bueno hoy les presento el final de mi fic. Si, es muy pronto y repentino para acabarlo pero es la única cosa que pude poner.**

Advertencia: este capítulo contiene sangre y quizás lágrimas.

Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven pertenece a Level-5

_**Capítulo 5- ¡NO!**_

_¡No te puedes ir de mi lado no ahora que me he declarado!_

_Joder, somos como Romeo y Julieta y ahora yo alzaré el cuchillo y me lo clavaré en el corazón y moriré junto a ti._

_Pero se que tu no lo deseas._

_Que pena que nunca aprendí a hacerte caso._

_**POV´S: Clare Hailstorm:**_

Íbamos ya de camino a casa cuando ocurrió.

Nukre me había mandado un mensaje señalándome que Hiroto le llevaría hasta su casa** (n/ya más tarde escribiré lo que le pasó a esos dos) **íbamos por parejas.

Ann con Goenji.

Clary con Fidio.

Janet con Atsuya.

Y yo con el otro Fubuki.

Nos despedimos de los otros y junto con Jan y Atsuya nos dirigimos a el coche.

Fue todo bien, Atsuya me cambió el sitio para poder estar con Janet y yo se lo cambié gustosa.

Pero a Shirou le recorrían escalofríos y yo estaba como fuera de este mundo.

Con un mal presentimiento.

Oh si supiera lo que iba a ocurrir.

En cuanto llegamos a _"casa"_ sucedió.

Aquel horrible ser que había tenido retenidas a mi hermana y a Jan apareció.

Shirou y Atsuya salieron.

-Quedaos dentro- nos ordenó Atsuya, serio (para mi asombro)** (n/ No si este muchacho es más raro).**

Cuando cerraron la puerta Janet y yo nos miramos y asentimos.

Abrimos las puertas y salimos.

¿Alguna vez aprenderemos a haceros caso?

Reí para mi interior.

NO.

_**POV´S: Nukre Climate (n/no pregunten):**_

Hiro-kun me cuidaba y atendía.

A pesar que le había confesado que no era muda.

Cuando se lo dije…

_Le toqué el hombro._

_**Midorikawa había desaparecido hacía un rato para irse con una chica (Ah y tuvo el valor de hacerlo después de decir que me amaba te mataré Midori-baka).**_

_**-No soy muda- le confesé a Hiroto.**_

_**-Ya lo sé, Nukre-chan - se rió.**_

_**-¿QUÉ?**_

_**-Midorikawa no se dio cuenta de que eras tu pero yo… digamos que te conozco demasiado.**_

_**-Hiro…**_

_**Me besó.**_

_**Y yo sentí cosquilleos en el estómago a pesar de simplemente estaba besándome la parte inferior de mi labio inferior.**_

_**-Te amo, a ti y solo a ti -susurré- que le den a Mi...-me besó antes de acabar.**_

Desde entonces seguía junto a él, bailando.

De repente me paré.

-Algo malo esta sucediendo, Hiro-kun -susurro.

-¿Segura?

-Tanto como que te amo- le digo besándole aún preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Nuk-chan.

Me acaricia el pelo.

_**POV´S: Clare Hailstorm:**_

Y cuándo salgo lo primero que veo es al tal Reds con un revolver en la mano apuntando a Shirou.

Cuándo _mi _Fubuki me ve se pone delante mía.

Discuten pero yo lo único que veo es el revolver y el dedo tambaleante en el gatillo.

Y cuándo lo apretó y la bala salió rápida hacia mí.

Hacia Shirou.

NOOO

-NOOOO- grito poniéndome delante suya.

Y ya morí en paz.

-Salve a Shirou -susurré entre cortadamente medio preguntando.

Y vi una lánguida sonrisa de Shirou, que me tenía en sus brazos.

Y eso fue lo último que vi.

-Shirou- esa mi última palabra/susurro.

_POV´S: Fubuki Shirou._

Y me desplomé en aquel lugar con… Ella muerta en mis brazos.

MUERTA.

-No, no, por favor, por favor no te vayas, Clare-chan…- mi voz se quebró al decir aquello.

-Clare- gimió Lemonade (Janet) a mi lado, llorando.

Enterré la cabeza en su cuello mientras escuchaba como Atsuya golpeaba al asqueroso infeliz que Ah.

-NOO, Clare tu…

_POV´S: Clary:_

Estábamos en el tanatorio todos muy afectados.

Pero Shirou…

Él me preocupaba de verdad.

No se movía ni siquiera lloraba.

Lo único que hacía era mirar el antifaz de mi hermanita, como recordando.

Ahora si que me preocupó tenía los ojos rojos y la cara roja.

Su tez pálida ya no era pálida.

Para nada.

-Shirou…

Él me ignoró y Atsuya me negó.

-Cuando ocurre algo grave se… se va. Él no está aquí, por lo menos hasta dentro de una hora no volverá.

Fidio me abraza.

-No te preocupes- me susurra.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de que no he llorado.

Pero no deseo hacerlo, por que se que mi hermanita no quiere que lo haga.

Y por eso no noto ni siquiera humedad en mis ojos ni picazón en la nariz.

Ella odia llorar aunque lloraba muy a menudo.

Nunca lloró porque alguien muriera, en esos momentos era ella quien te consolaba y animaba con una simple sonrisa. Y yo sé que no debo dejar que ninguno de nosotros llore por que ella sufriría.

Y me pongo en la mitad del pasillo.

-No podemos llorar -digo en voz pausada- _ella _no quiere eso, ella ni siquiera era capaz de llorar por que alguien muriera. Siempre pensó que su ángel de la guarda le llevaría al cielo.

Me paro y miro a Shirou.

-Ella era igual que tu Shirou, -él alzó la cabeza para mi sorpresa pero seguía con los ojos rojos- ella se iba cuando la gente sufría a su alrededor. Hasta que aprendió a poner una mano en los hombros y ayudar y así lo hizo siempre. SIEMPRE. Al mismo tiempo olvidó a decir No y No Puedo. Y debemos hacer lo mismo por el bien nuestro y suyo. Por que aunque no le olvidemos no debemos llorar por que ella no lo desea.

Shirou hizo un amago de sonrisa.

-Por siempre- acabó.

**FIN**

**Si, muy corto ****y dramático.**

**Ya se que me quieren matar en fin, es penoso pero es que soy penosa escribiendo dramático.**

**Noel:  
><strong>

Hola, ¿de verdad me quedó bien O:?

Siippp

Ahh sobre lo del spoiler. Bueno ^^U cambié mucho las cosas.

**Nuria:  
>(espero que no hayas llorado)<strong>

Hola.

Este capítulo es todo lo contrario a los que te gustan lo siento T.T *SNIF*

Bueno, fue algo rápido y melosín.

Jajaj lo hice aposta xD.

Cocholate...*ñam ñam* digo si, el chocolate esta muy rico.

Si, Mido es algo raro como pareja de Nukre *le hize quedar con Hiro :3)

Siiii, adivinaste.

**Light:** **¿Baka? Uy quien va a** *recibe un tortazo en la cabeza* **hablar..** Deja a Nuria, Light-baka. En un principio pense BODA :3333 y luego hoy pense MUERTE :((((.

Ahhh! Te encantan *va a borrar la primera frase de la respuesta* nah vagería *susurra para sí*

Espero que no me odies por este último capítulo del fic...

**Light: MENTIROSA falta el epílogo.**

Anda pues es verdad -.-UU.

**Adios y muchitos abrazitos nos vemos dentro de... ettooo un par de días .?**

Clara (CocoClaryClare)

PD: por favor no me maten T.T


	7. Epílogo

**Epílogo.**

**_Varios años después:_**

**_POV´S: Shirou Fubuki:_**

**-Neake, venga que nos vamos- avisé.**

**-Si, papá.**

**¿Qué? No penséis que me casé o algo así.**

**Yo solo adopté a Neake cuando lo vi en el orfanato.**

**Mi niño tiene diez años y hace unos seis le encontré en un orfanato. Tuve el impulso de llevármelo y así lo hice con ayuda de Clary.**

**Tiene el pelo castaño y los ojos azules.**

**Todo sigue igual. Clary con Fidio, Ann con Shuuya, Endo con Aki, Nukre con Hiroto, Janet con Atsuya.**

**Y yo echando de menos a Clare.**

**Hoy era su cumpleaños. Nueve de septiembre.**

**Neake me acompaña porque yo he conseguido que le considere su madre.**

**Coge el ramo de lirios (de todos los colores) en una mano y con la otra abre la puerta.**

**Cuando llegamos al cementerio vamos directos a su lápida.**

**_Clare Hailstorm_**

**_Que murió de la manera _**

**_más fiel al amor._**

**_Salvando a su amado._**

**__**Holaa.

Aquí se acabó esta historia.

Sniffff. En fin dentro de nada empezaré otra :).

**Reviews:**

_**Noel:** _

Holaaa.

Naa Shirou sabrá reponerse de esa.

Lo he hecho bien de verdad :)))

Aqui lo tienes :)

_**Nuria : (:3)**_

__Hola.

Sii a eso venía el título: NO xD

Lo siento ideas mias. La navidad me desmotiva (?) Naa como ya he puesto, Shirou se repone de eso y mucho más.

Oye en esos momentos la que queria que no lloraseis era yo :(((

Si, me ayudo bastante tu opinión ademas Nukre que es un poco seriota no pega con Mido que es un culo de mal asiento (hiperactivo xD)

**Light: BAKAAAA *Clara le pega* **NO INSULTES A LOS LECTORES!

*Aparece Shirou* **Shirou: No te preocupes, ya le he matado yo *cara diabólica* ***Se va* Ahhh he cogido un trauma al ver a Shirou con cara de malvado *se va a un rincón y empieza a hacer circulitos con el dedo*

Espero impaciente tu review :)

Adios, (y hasta otro fic)

Clara (CocoClaryClare/CCC)


End file.
